


Careless breath

by yuwenqingcheng



Series: 苍辰 零凛合集 [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwenqingcheng/pseuds/yuwenqingcheng
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: 苍辰 零凛合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605388
Kudos: 3





	Careless breath

朔间零相当喜欢没事就伏在轻音部的窗口随意张望张望，既不是因为逢上了阳光明媚的日子散散心，也不是因为眺望校园会有捉住什么风声的机遇，仅仅因为他暗中观察弟弟抑且没被发现的行为，也就剩下这件外加其他可怜的一点罢了。  
只要有块足够宽敞的阴翳，不比针毡般难熬的床垫，凛月倒真是哪里都能随意睡下去。偶尔零也会让后辈给弟弟捎句话，比如去寻个医务室，某个空教室甚至自己的棺材，总之比草地好上几分的去处去会见周公应该更加惬意。不提对最后一个选项的嗤之以鼻，凛月自然是不会为了场地问题去挪动自己的腿，因此大多数时间，凛月便在楼底的树下沉沉睡上一下午，至于欣赏弟弟一下午的睡颜，对零也只是家常便饭而已。  
疾风把暮秋吹得骀荡不宁，零打了一个喷嚏，不得不承认换季的时候很容易给他的老骨头增加不少负担，那么——楼底枕着花枝枯叶铺设的床单，仅仅穿着校服，呼吸深沉毫无自知的弟弟，大概更容易被这些空气中作乱的细菌看上。  
下午的课程正进行着，大概没哪个后辈此时会有空闲。因而出于某种相当急切的心情，外加今天的太阳很配合的缩回了猎猎阴云里头，零拎着一条毯子最快速度下了楼，既为自己终于找到正当理由接近弟弟而高兴，又生怕自己略显急促的呼吸会叨扰了凛月的美梦。小心翼翼地拨开草坪边缘层层花枝钻了进去，零脑海中勾勒了许久的凛月近颜终于和现实完美融合在了一起。

凛月的校服上衣以及裤子上上揉了不少的草屑，细瘦的双腿蜷曲着，手掌垫在脑袋底下。几朵花瓣的碎片浮在弟弟细嫩的脸庞上，嘴角还沾着一点碳酸饮料的甜味。盯着柔软蓬乱，散成一团的黑发看，很容易联想到睡眼惺忪舔着自己粉红肉垫的黑猫。零用食指和拇指拈起一枚鲜花似的掀开毯子的边缘，以一种神圣般的稳重，将它铺张开来。待他盘算着该怎么在不惊醒弟弟的前提下将这只黑猫抱到自己温暖的毯子里头，凛月倏忽翻过身来，用毫无防备的正面睡颜对上了哥哥。  
这个情况给零在虚惊之后添上了更多观察上的乐趣，校服敞开，毛领背心和衬衫因为睡姿翻了上去，露出一整块雪白的腹部；翻出的领口拽出了里头锁骨隐约但优美的弧度，薄而柔软的嘴唇此时正微微翕动，仿佛在嘲弄自己想往上贴一个吻的冲动。  
欲望来的很意外，不过外表无论如何总归是阴暗的。零起身将毯子往教学楼和花园构成的死角挪去，方便自己在谁也看不见的旮旯吃些小便宜。回头悄悄在弟弟耳畔念了几声自己的名字，见即使最容易让凛月有所反应的字眼都不为所动，便放心地抱起了弟弟往角落走去。  
身体比自己想象的还要轻，安睡的小猫对移动的摇篮没有半分警觉，等到零把他搁在毯子上，镇静而且目不转睛地盯着他，也只是缩起手指蹭了蹭自己的头发，换个姿势继续安眠。  
睡的还真是熟啊——零挠了挠发梢划开一道笑容，他直起身，两只手臂支撑在凛月的脑袋两侧，弟弟的嘴唇仍然对着自己，钻出唇齿的香甜气息立刻在零的全身流布开来。零垂下眼，脸贴的近了一些，耳畔只有空气疾驰的声响，环绕在两人的寂静之外，趁着这份安宁，他将嘴贴上去，轻轻碰了一下。  
在现在的关系上，即使有这样一点小小的占有，自己多少也该满足了。

不知道凛月此刻在做着什么样的梦，经过刚刚一点小小的触摩，低低呜鸣几声后开始唇齿不清地呓语，似乎掺杂着想要小熊，再过一会或者再讲一个等等的细碎字眼，大概是做着幼时睡前的梦吧，零沉默低眸地倾听着，至少过去了三分钟，凛月恢复了原来的姿势，侧着身缩在毯子的一角，说着零绝对没有听错的一句梦呓。  
“哥~哥，抱着我睡吧……”  
均匀起伏的深长呼吸，携着这句轻柔的絮语却把零惊得浑身发烫，他居然有一些不知所措，明知道这不过是一句梦呓罢了，然而混乱无章的思考并不这么认为，倒不如说，因为欲望搁浅了实在太久，找一个不算理由的理由来接近弟弟，显得相当迫切。而零迟迟没有去真正做什么，神经紧张，渴望却又忌惮。终究敌不过想和弟弟更近一些的念想，零躺了下来，即使隔了一条毛毯，土壤中的石砾仍硌得自己相当不舒适，不知道凛月是怎么习惯的。他悄悄拉起毛毯的一角——弟弟此时再一次转过身来，向自己的方向伸长了手。  
这个下午一次又一次发出的使自己混乱的邀请，使零几乎忘了自己最初不过是不想让弟弟着凉而已。零再次静止不动了，他此刻和凛月躺在一起，着迷地盯着凛月几乎快贴到自己的鼻尖，摸上去冰凉柔软，形如某种小巧的和式点心；呼吸的速度能推测出弟弟仍然睡的相当熟，自己每次悄悄地缩进距离，都在担忧这呼吸会不会在某一次窸窣里暂停下来。然而直到凛月伸出的手被举起搭在自己腰间，两个人的头发完全蹭在了一起，他始终都没有醒过来。  
没有什么时刻的外界会比现在更嘈杂。某个教室里异常激烈的喧哗，走廊的奔跑声和随之而来的呵斥，人群的笑容与欢快的歌唱声，转眼仿佛来到一个子虚的舞台，是零习惯沉浸的温暖灯光，为表演而潮起雀跃的呐喊和星火闪烁的荧光棒。不只是他，任何一个名为偶像的都会学会并且享受这种喧哗，这是他们的胜利，也是他们的特权。  
即使幼时就被许多人称赞为天生的偶像，零依旧清楚他仰望高空绝不是因为对光明心驰神往，去应允期待绝不是因为对结果心存妄想。不管声望高低起伏，自己在这个舞台是否还有容身之所，他仍旧是他自己，他最初和最后想要守护的东西从未改变过，战斗的理由也从不迷茫。  
哪怕再宽阔的视野，那个瘦小的身影仿佛是自己稳固的立足点，迫使零第一时间在窗口找到他。  
催生进了这般思忖，大概因为自己刚刚刻意的慢动作导致的困倦，再者，自己现在就和守护之物面对面躺在一起。想起弟弟刚刚伸出了手，大概也是本能对自己相同血脉的亲近——无论如何，他们毕竟是兄弟。  
虽然这话，自己大概已经没有说出来的资格了。可他们仍然是两个人，两颗微不足道的生命的火星，周遭是未知的势力范围。他们的血统就这样坐在人类与非人类，白昼与深夜的边缘，龋龋独行了许多年岁，既危险又安全，既亲近又陌生。两颗心脏规律地跳跃能听得非常清楚，节奏唤醒了零心中的某些记忆，某些寂静的瞬间，某些从血液里就决定了的，他和凛月无比亲密的存在。  
仿佛被催生进了梦境，但是梦并未使零完全丧失真实感。他朦胧地感觉到凛月缩在自己的身体一侧。他仍然喜欢着弟弟，喜欢他和自己相似的可爱容貌和陷入美梦的神情，缩成一团略显得瘦小的外形——与此同时，他看见凛月抱着毛茸茸的小熊布偶和自己坐在琴凳上，依着自己的肩膀使零只好用右手弹奏；他看见凛月脑袋上顶着彩带屑嘴上沾着奶油，没等庆生结束就黏着自己睡了过去；他看见凛月挤在棺材的另一侧裸露着肩膀，新沁的汗香仿佛一阵暖流拂到自己面颊上，引自己去亲吻和安抚弟弟沾着泪痕的脸……

“凛月，吾辈好像又被汝引诱了啊。”  
零摩挲着弟弟的脸庞，轻轻地说道。  
这么做……大概不会被原谅的吧。

皮带抽下的金属碰撞声响，条纹布料褪到了膝盖，衬衣向上掀起时与毛料背心的摩擦，摆弄被压紧的衣物有些费力，零生怕这中间任何一个动作出了差错，便会惊醒梦中的弟弟以及产生后续一系列的反应，可另外一个无厘头的暗示在他脑海掠过，那便是他现在所有的行动都是安全的，只要继续便好。待到食指穿梭过裸露的臀部，滑进股缝之间的入口，零几乎完全抛下了其余的杂念，专心致志于接下来的动作。  
身后被异物入侵多少让凛月有了些反应，他手足无措的企图合拢四肢，零扣着弟弟的腿根，又加了一根中指进去，钝重的涨意让凛月发出几声闷哼，瑟缩在喉咙里不清不楚。无意识情况下身体也能诚实做出反应，多少给零又涨了点见识。待自己的手指感受到被水液覆盖便抽了出来，望着弟弟轻轻蹙眉的睡颜，零俯下身贴到他耳边，轻轻说道：“凛月，我要进去了。”  
对熟睡的人虚情假意的提醒，未免也太不厚道了点，零一边自嘲地想一边握住性器抵进弟弟的穴口，因为润滑不足，进得不深便被生生卡住，零抱着凛月的腰轻缓地抽动起来，被碾过的内壁在几次抽插后逐渐软化，在几次循序渐进后便能一插到底。然而，后穴被撑开，一阵又一阵袭上的灼烧感，疼痛伴着快感的侵占终于让凛月有所反应，他倏地睁开了眼。  
“好疼……唔，是哥哥……？”  
俯视角度下弟弟不知何时被摆成伏在毯子上的姿势，转过发红的脸茫然地盯着自己，然而只在一霎的对视中，他立刻意识到发生了什么。  
“可恶……适可而止啊，明明我还在睡觉，你是笨蛋吗……？”凛月试图扭动腰部弓起身，却被牢牢按住，呜的一声悲鸣后重新被零压在了身下，“唔嗯……说真的为什么我会在这里啊？”  
“抱歉啊，吾辈原本只是怕凛月着凉，只是凛月的睡颜实在是太可爱了……”  
“停，你觉得我会接受这种掩饰你变态行为的理由吗？竟然做这种事……混蛋……杀了你啊。”  
“真是难过啊，不过被心爱的弟弟杀死，倒也是上天对吾辈的仁慈了。”紧贴着凛月滚烫的身躯，听着他吃力急促的喘息，倒激起了零由于背负罪恶感而产生的快乐。  
“可是，凛月，汝似乎也不是毫无反应啊。”  
眼看着自己那根性器在兄长的挑逗下一点一点起了反应，颤巍巍越发抬得高了，凛月简直气得发昏。兄长不安分的手沾着半干的粘液，顺着腹部滑进衣服里，揉捏自己挺立的乳尖。呼吸粗重，脸颊发红，凛月把头埋进毯子里试图躲避身上这个该死的家伙的眼神，下次要考虑在哥哥的番茄汁里下蒙汗药，好把他顺利丢进海里去。现在不论如何——凛月蹭了一下毯子，性器紧贴着毛料擦出的快意让他忍不住想叫出来，真该死。总之，得先想办法让这臭虫从自己身上下来。  
“给我闭嘴。还是说你喜欢做这事的时候这么磨磨蹭蹭？”  
见弟弟居然没有立刻让自己出去，零感到一丝安慰，他抚摸着弟弟的头发形同侍弄一只竖起毛的猫：“乖孩子，过一会就好。”  
“啊……你这臭虫，慢一点……！”  
大概是对自己话里磨磨蹭蹭的这个形容词的报复，零一口气冲到最深处不说，抽插的速度也明显的加快了起来。自己只能死死揪住毯子生理性的流出眼泪，自己前头的性器因为摩擦肿胀发硬，臀部不时放松或者绷紧，快感充斥满了大脑。而哥哥仍在发软的甬道里不减半分速度，柔软的穴肉蹭着性器顶端，任由它碰擦着敏感点给主人带来更深的困扰。内壁抽搐绞紧，皮肤碰擦发出声响，浑身发软痉挛，沉浸在高潮前的敏感之中。  
零喘了口气，有些担心凛月会不会把自己闷死。他伸去手用手心包住对方的囊袋，知道已经差不多时候了。权当为了确认弟弟被折腾得是否还剩口气，他抱起对方翻过身，两个人都侧躺过来，此时他看清了弟弟满是泪痕的脸，泛着淡淡的粉红色，有着病态的美感。几乎是知道零要对他说什么了，凛月偏过头，喘着气用失焦的眸子望着哥哥逐渐趋近的脸。  
“要去了哦，凛月——”  
凛月——————————————

“凛月，你怎么在这里啊？”  
啊——凛月睁大眼迅速转过了头，看见面前一脸担忧的真绪和转校生，以及额头上一滴落下的汗。为了先敷衍过去眼前两位奇怪的眼神，他只好强做演技拙劣、被打扰睡梦而不满的姿态：“啊……真~绪，我好困啊，别管我。怎么睡也睡不够……”  
十分徒劳的，真绪不仅没有吃他这一套，惊讶程度也丝毫未减。  
“话说……凛月你手里抱着的是什么啊？”  
惊讶点好像不在自己身上，凛月恍然转过头。  
一瞬间，他以为自己还在做梦。  
——朔间零，曾经算哥哥，刚刚在梦中恶意侵犯自己的人，全身穿戴整齐，不能更规矩地躺在一旁，枕着自己的一只手尚在梦中。

…………“真绪，有没有什么尖锐的东西？”  
自然，眼前这位尖锐恐惧症的幼驯染是不会携带那种东西的。说到底，为什么自己每次看到哥哥，都会说一些有机可乘的话呢？  
对比凛月的做戏，零本人装作梦醒的能力倒是强多了。在听完可爱的弟弟那番忿忿的抱怨，意料之中被细嫩的四肢拳脚相加后，零十分适时的起了身，准备回答弟弟当着其他两人面对他为何在此处的质问——当然，也看见了凛月做出的“敢说多余的话就杀了你”的口形。  
莫非弟弟和自己做同一个梦了，零突发奇想，因为方才见识过弟弟的裸体，现在居然有一些不习惯。  
“没什么，就是想要回家的时候刚好看见凛月在睡觉。怕汝感冒，就用体温来温暖汝了，这是哥哥的爱~♪”  
“明白了，你不用再说了。别浪费地球上的氧气。”  
不论哪个明眼人都能看见，路灯底下，自己和弟弟身下那床棕红色的毯子，完全无法解释为什么还要费周折去抱着他。

为了避免更尴尬的询问发生，凛月在它们产生之前就轰走了真绪和转校生。零不知沉浸在什么快活的情绪里，竟然在自己已经趔趄着跑了两步才发觉。  
真糟糕啊……居然会做这样的梦。大概是因为太久没和笨蛋哥哥一起睡了。  
虽然明知道还是质问清楚好，可现在他光是看到零的脸就羞耻得浑身发烫。明明脑海中克制着不想回忆起任何的细节，企图去彻底忘掉这糟糕的梦境。然而每一个不经意扯出的瞬间都逼得他去加快步伐奔跑，还有什么比这更荒唐的吗？凛月想，大概就是这种情况下，自己居然还有想笑出来的错觉吧。

-End.-


End file.
